An international conference on the ecology and population management of black flies (Diptera:Simuliidae) is proposed. Forty-two specialists from throughout the world have been invited to present papers at the conference, which will be held 28-31 May 1985 at The Pennsylvania State University. In the past ten years, accelerated progress and innovative research have ushered in a new era of black fly research. The specific goals of the proposed conference are to 1) expose the black fly research community to these new developments and approaches, 2) promote the exchange of ideas and information, 3) summarize and integrate recent developments, and 4) identify gaps in understanding and address future research directions and needs. Through the realization of these specific objectives the ultimate goal of effective population management of black flies and control of simuliid-borne diseases can be achieved. The information presented during the conference will be published as a book.